A Living Hell: Book One: Hell Rising
by the original esca chick
Summary: 17 yr old Setsuna Kimiwo was living in her own hell on earth. However, her hell gets worse as she is suddenly transported to another world and lands in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ch 17 added
1. Ch 1: The Nightmare Get's Worse

Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne but I wish I did. I do own this story idea and any characters I made up.

A/N: there are some changes and I'll list them briefly. Zaibach was never defeated and Dilandau is NOT Celena. Even though that was an interesting twist, it was just not fair to the sexy young general. The fic takes place about 2 or 3 years after the series. The war is Still continuing.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Nightmare gets Worse

Setsuna sat curled up in the dark corner of her bedroom. It was the only place she felt truly safe. Ever since her mother killed herself a year ago, her father turned to booze for comfort and support. Drinking had become his life. Setsuna could bearly recall a time where he wasn't wasted. She could recall every time though that he had his tempers. She had the bruises and marks over her body as constant reminders.

Her older brother, Takato, wasn't as strong as she once thought. He had turned to drugs. They too began to control his life. Every day it was the same. Takato would either stay home and smoke a few joints or go to school and smoke up with his new friends. Setsuna shook her head at the thoughts running through her mind. She didn't quite understand how they could turn to such things to ease their pain.

For Setsuna, her life had become a living hell. Whenever her father had gotten into one of his moods or tempers, he would start up arguments then begin to beat her for disagreeing. Her brother would just stand there with a blank look on his face. He would either turn away and retreat to his bedroom or just stand and watch. At times, her own father would even threaten to take her life if she went to the authorities.

Setsuna had locked herself in her room yet again. She didn't want to leave it. She feared her father would attack her and she didn't want any more bruises; she had enough already. Every part of her body throbbed with pain. She wished she could just die rather than constantly suffer at the hands of her father.

Her messy blonde hair covered her face as she sat on the floor rocking herself back and forth, clutching onto her golden locket around her neck. Inside of the locket there was a photo of her mother whom she had loved so dearly. She covered her ears; her father was trying to get into her room again. The pounding grew louder and louder. It echoed through her head. She then realized she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes shot open and stared at her window. She was going to escape her hellhole of a home. She opened her window and climbed down the side of her house. When she made it to the ground, she ran for dear life through the pouring rain, not even daring to look back. It didn't take long for the rain to soak her blue school uniform.

When she felt like she could run no more, she sat down on a nearby bench and clutched the locket again. "Stupid bitch!" She yelled looking at the picture of her mother. "Why . . . why did you have to go and kill yourself?" She sobbed. "You've made my life a living hell since you died!"

The rain began to pour down harder. _Why does my life have to be so hard? I wish I was dead! That way I wouldn't have to suffer like this . . . What did I do to deserve this?_ Setsuna wondered in silence. She couldn't think of a time where she had misbehaved or done anything so incredibly wrong. The sounds of thunder and the flashes of lightning interrupted her train of thoughts. She looked to the sky and prayed that bolt of lightning would strike her, ending her miserable life. Weakly, she stood up and walked out into the open field. She shut her deep blue eyes and waited to die. She waited and waited, but nothing happened.

"Why won't you kill me!" She yelled in frustration up at the dark and gloomy sky. She fell to her knees now crying uncontrollably. _Why…?_ She asked herself, no longer bothering to wipe away her tears. Suddenly her body seemed to lose its gravity. She opened her eyes but could see nothing but a bright light surrounding her. _Am I dead?_ She asked herself. _Was I hit by lighting…?_

Soon she found herself falling through the sky. _Huh? What's happening?_ She wondered, fear rushing through her body. She let out a terrifying scream when she could see the ground below her get closer. _Oh god, I don't wanna die this way!_ She closed her eyes tightly and awaited her death. However, her wish would come true. Instead of hitting the ground, she fell into the arms of a boy about her age. Her eyes shot open and locked with his. She found herself lost in the ruby red orbs. He looked at her confused. Where the hell had she come from? When his eyes had taken notice of her strange clothes he threw her to the ground. _She must be from the cursed place, the place where the Dragon's whore is from…_he mused.

Setsuna looked up at him terrified. First of all, he was obviously stronger than her and on his pants buckle was a sword. _Where the fuck am I?_ She wondered sitting on the hard forest floor terrified at the boy in front of her.

_Hmmm… what shall I do with her?_ He thought with a sly grin tugging at his lips. _I'll have her thrown in the in the dungeon back the Vione and let Folken deal with her. And maybe if I'm lucky, he'll let me torture her_. His grin seemed to grow as his thoughts continued. "Gatti! Chesta! Take her back to the Vione and throw her in the dungeon for trespassing on Zaibach territory!" He barked.

Normally Setsuna would have gotten up and ran away but her legs throbbed with so much pain. As the two soldiers clad in black and blue armour made their way over to Setsuna, she began to feel light headed. _This can't be real…_she told herself. _It can't be…_everything around her seemed to spin and her vision became clouded until her body fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this story really sucked! I mean before that is, lol! I'm re-editing it and man oh man! It really needs it! I'm also adding in more details so the chapters aren't like one page long. This was just barely a page and a bit. Now it's two whole pages! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Ch 2: The Special Assignment

Chapter 2: The Special Assignment

When Setsuna awoke, she found herself laying on a damp stone floor. _Where am I...?_ Was her first thought. She struggled to sit up and carefully observed her surroundings the best she could. The room she was in was in was cold, damp and poorly lit. The room also had a musky smell to it that was appalling. _Am I dead?_ She asked herself. _I can't be...I'm still in pain,_ she concluded as she felt a sharp pain run up her still sore legs. She looked around the room once more and realized she was in some sort of a jail cell. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically and leaned against the cold cell wall. She turned her head slightly to look out the window. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Holy shit..." She breathed. "Why is the Earth up in the sky?" She asked herself aloud, assuming she was alone.

"Earth? What is that?" A young soldier with short dark blonde hair asked. She recognized the soldier; he was one of the guys that the red-eyed guy ordered to take her. "So? What is this Earth you speak of?" He asked her again.

"Oh, um well, Earth is where I'm from." She answered him in a shaken voice.

"So where on Gaea is that?" He asked her.

"Um…well…Earth is up there." She said pointing up at the blue moon that hung in the sky just behind the smaller white moon.

"You're from the Mystic Moon!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Well, not really but it's unusual. I'll have to report this to Lord Folken then." With that said, he dashed down the hallway and through the maze of corridors till he came to a large steal door. He knocked on it softly.

"Come in," Sounded a soft and gentle voice from the other side. Gatti opened the door and walked in. "What is it?" The man asked him from his seat at the large oak desk on the other side of the room. This room, like most of the rooms on the Vione was dimly lit.

"Uh, Lord Folken, the girl that Lord Dilandau had taken prisoner claims to be from the Mystic Moon." He answered him.

Folken's eyes widened. _The Mystic Moon?_ He rose from his seat immediately and headed to the dungeons. He wanted to speak to this girl so that he may learn more about the Mystic Moon. _Perhaps this girl could be of good use_, he mused while he walked towards the dungeons. When he had reached her cell, he ordered for it to be opened and for the other soldiers to leave.

Folken approached the terrified girl. He knelt down in front of her and placed his left hand on her shoulder. Setsuna was startled and looked up at him. _Is he gonna kill me?_ She wondered with some hope.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," He said in a gentle tone. His voice was soothing to hear. _Don't be afraid? How can I? My life is a wreck!_ She thought to herself as she studied the man in front of her.

Folken noticed the cuts and bruises on her small and fragile body. He began to wonder if Dilandau had beaten her already. He tended to do such things to innocent people for his own sadistic pleasure. Folken then stood up, still facing her. "Come with me." He said offering his left hand to her. Cautiously she grabbed his out stretched hand and weakly stood up. He motioned for her to follow him.

She followed him out of the dark, damp cell and into the dim hallway. As she followed him, she could hear her heartbeat grow louder, it was almost deafening. What did fate have in store for her? How would they kill her? Would it be painful or painless? All the unanswered questions flowing through her mind began make her feel sick. The not knowing what was in store for was the worst of all. Slowly she began to feel light headed yet again. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor with a thud. Folken turned around and saw her laying on the ground, unconscious. He bent down and picked her up then carried her to the infirmary so that her wounds could be tended to.

He waited outside the room for her examination to be over. The nurse then came out and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened with shock and he went into the room alone. Setsuna was laying on her stomach with her back uncovered by the white bed sheet. On the lower part of her left shoulder was a tattooed symbol. It was an elegantly drawn circle with a large _'Z'_ written in the Gaeain text in the centre of it. _This can't be. She's from the Mystic Moon...It looks old as well..._ He pondered to himself about the marking. A knock then sounded from the door.

"Come in," He answered. The nurse walked in and asked Folken what to do with her. He ordered for her to be brought to the empty dorm across from Dilandau's quarters.

Setsuna awoke laying in a large bed. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her temples. _God, please let this all end,_ she begged. She wasn't sure if she was alive, dead, or dreaming. She noticed she was no longer wearing her blue school uniform anymore but was now wearing a pair of loose black leather pants and a gold coloured, sleeveless tunic. She sensed she was not alone in the room. Quickly, she looked around and saw a male figure with pale green, spiky hair and wearing a long cloak sitting on a chair at the edge of the bed.

"Who-who's there?" She asked hesitantly. The figure then stood up and turned towards her. She instantly recognized him, he was the man who took her out of that prison.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he approached her.

"Uh, my head hurts a little but that's all really." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Good. Now please, come with me. We need to talk." He said and gestured for her to follow. He led her down a hallway to his study. Once inside, he pulled out a chair for her. "Please sit." He said as he made his way to the other side of the desk. "So, what is your name?" Was his first question.

"Uh, it's Setsuna, Setsuna Kimiwo." She managed to say.

"I am Folken Strategos, now is this your first time coming to Gaea?"

"Uh, yes, why do you ask?" She replied hesitantly and in a shy manner. He smiled at her shyness.

"When did you get that marking on your left shoulder?" He asked still smiling gently at her.

"Um…I don't know really. My mother once told me that when I was very young, both her and I were taken to a strange land and a group of men took me away from her. Then about three days later they returned me to her. She said that the men gave me that mark." She explained trying to lose her shyness; it wasn't like her to be that way. Folken nodded and wrote some notes onto a piece of parchment. He stood up and led her back to her room.

"You'll have dinner served to you shortly." He said and left.

Later that evening, Folken walked down the corridors to a private dinning area. Inside there was a long table set for two. At one end of the table sat Folken and at the other sat a soldier wearing red and black leather armor. They both ate in silence, neither one saying a word to each other. As Dilandau stood up to leave, Folken called his name.

"Dilandau. Starting tomorrow you'll have a special assignment." Interested Dilandau turned to face him.

"And what would that be?" He asked hoping he was going to be given the chance to engulf a city in flames or perhaps country.

"You'll be training a new soldier. You'll begin to train her after morning meal tomorrow." Dilandau instantly picked up on the _'her'_ Folken had said.

"Her? You want me to train a woman how to fight?" He yelled in an angered tone. Folken nodded and this only made his blood boil more. "But women can't fight! Have you lost your mind Strategos?"

"Dilandau, once she is trained, she'll be one of the best warriors of Gaea. Any ways, I have spoken to the Emperor and he told me to give this assignment especially to you." Dilandau, still not happy with his assignment, left angered.

A/N: can you guess what the assignment is? hehehe...


	3. Ch 3: Training Day

A/N: Thank you BlackMoonEmpress and Lady Blade WarAngel for reviewing

Chapter 3:Training Day

Setsuna awoke refreshed. For the first time since her mother had died, she had gotten a good night sleep. She slowly sat up and stretched out her arms before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. At first she was startled by her surrounds, but then quickly remembered all that had happened the pervious day.

Not too long after she had awoken, a soft knock sounded from the door. "Yes," She answered timidly. The door slid open and in walked one the boys wearing a black and blue uniform. Her body stiffened, afraid of what he might do to her.

"Here." He placed a small pile of folded clothing on the end of her bed. "Put this on and be ready within a half an hour. Strategos will be by to inform you." He left as quickly as he came. Setsuna looked at the clothes confused. _Huh? What's going on?_ She wondered and began to push away the bed sheets. The door slid open once more and in came a young maid wearing a long grey dress with a long white apron.

"I'll help you get ready miss." She spoke with a heavy sounding accent. Setsuna nodded slightly and got out of bed. She walked towards the waiting woman cautiously. "Go stand behind that changing screen and I'll hand you your clothing in order of when to put them on." Setsuna then went and did as she had been instructed.

Once Setsuna was all dressed, she came out from behind the screen nervously to show the maid. She smiled slightly then stopped. "Here, sit down for a minute." She pulled out a chair to the middle of the room for her to sit on. Once seated, the maid began to first comb Setsuna's hair then began to braid the hair tightly. "There, now your hair will stay out of your face. Just stay here until Lord Folken comes by." She said and left before Setsuna could even utter a thank you.

Setsuna walked over to a mirror above the dresser and looked at herself in shock. She looked much like the other soldiers there except her armor was not black and blue but black and a deep gold. She stood in front of the mirror pondering about why she was given this armor. She would even admit she wasn't the fighting type. Did this mean she would have to fight? Setsuna sat back down on the bed thinking and hoping it didn't mean what she had assumed.

A knock sounded from the door but she ignored it. A few seconds later, in walked Folken. "Setsuna," he began as he pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her. "There is something you must know." She looked up at him concerned and afraid but with one look in those eyes of his, she was able to calm herself down.

"That marking on your shoulder is a very special marking. It means that you are the chosen warrior." Setsuna looked at him trying to take in what he had said. "It also means that you are the strongest and most skilled sword fighter here on Gaea." She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Starting this morning, you'll be trained to awaken your hidden skills." He stood up and headed to the door. He gestured for her to follow. She stood up as well and walked down the hallway with him.

When they reached their destination, Folken opened the large steel doors by simply punching in a code onto the keypad. Setsuna looked around the immense room and saw many of the soldiers in there dueling with each other. They all looked professional and almost perfect. This brought Setsuna a sense of fear. Across the room she saw the silver haired youth having a duel with another one of the soldiers. With three strikes of his sword, the soldier was on the flat of his back.

"Dilandau," Folken called. Dilandau rolled his blood red eyes and sheathed his sword before walking over to Folken.

"What is it Strategos?" He asked annoyed.

"Here is you assignment." He moved out of the way revealing the girl he had found in the woods. "This is Setsuna. You are to train to be a soldier under my command." Dilandau got a sour look on his face as Folken left.

"Do you even know how to hold a sword _girl_?" He asked her in a bitter tone. Setsuna swallowed hard and nervously shook her head no. "This is going to be a long day," Dilandau said to himself. "C'mon." He gestured for her to follow. They went into a smaller, isolated room. There he handed her a katana, much like the one he had.

It took the entire morning for Dilandau to teach her the various ways on how to handle the sword. The longer his lessons went on, the quicker she began to learn. It seemed that what Folken had told that the training would awaken her hidden skills was happening. From the moment she first held the sword, memories of some kind began to flood her mind slowly. But Setsuna couldn't help but wonder why. She wasn't even from their world. Was Folken keeping something from her?

By the end of the day, both herself and Dilandau were shocked at her abilities. Never had he trained someone who was able to lean these skills so quickly. Both retired to their rooms after their long day of training. Setsuna laid on her bed thinking about practically everything. She thought mostly about the training. Holding the sword gave her a strange sensation but a familiar feeling.

She placed her hands on her head, trying to sort out her thoughts. After thinking for what seemed like an hour, she began to remove her armor and put on the black leather pants and gold coloured tunic. She went around the room and turned off the lights. She then went and laid under the covers on her bed. Just before she went to sleep, she blew out the candle, which was burning on a night table beside the bed.


	4. Ch 4: Friendship, Hate and Love

Chapter 4:Friendship, Hate and Love

The days of training passed so quickly. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Setsuna had fallen from the sky and landed on Gaea. In reality though, she had been living in the strange land for well over a week.

Setsuna, at times, would enjoy her intense training but then there were times when Dilandau would push her to the point of both physical and mental exhaustion. He still didn't enjoy having to train a woman to fight. For him, a woman's place was in the kitchen. However, with the training he was beginning to notice that Setsuna was becoming the perfect rival. Her skill was becoming equal to his. This both excited him and worried him. He feared that this woman would become stronger than himself.

After the week of training in the isolated room, Dilandau decided to test Setsuna's skills. He brought her out of the room and had her duel with one of his Dragonslayers. "Miguel!" He yelled. The brown haired slayer finished his duel quickly by knocking over the blonde haired slayer and casually walked over to his commander.

"What is it Lord Dilandau?" He asked, standing tall and proud.

"I want you to fight her." Both Setsuna and Miguel looked at him in utter shock. Setsuna didn't feel ready to fight and Miguel was afraid he would injure her; she looked so frail and innocent.

"A-are you sure Lord Dilandau?" Miguel stuttered.

"Are you questioning me!" Dilandau barked at him. Miguel quickly shook his head. "Good." Both unsheathed their katanas and got into their fighting stances. Setsuna took in a deep breath as she lunged forward at Miguel. With one hand holding her sword, she drove it down towards him. He blocked the attack successfully with his sword.

Word soon spread around the training gym about the fight. All of the other slayers gathered to watch. Setsuna swiftly moved her sword away, prepared to strike at him again. Nervously, he blocked her attack. He wanted to hold back but with his commander watching it would be difficult. He bit his lip and tried to turn the tables on Setsuna by attacking. She dodged his attack and using her sword, she knocked Miguel's sword out of his own hands. All eyes went wide and jaws hung low. Setsuna pointed the tip of her sword at Miguel's neck. He looked down at his sword that laid on the floor with amazement. Setsuna stared at her sword, amazed as well. _How did I do that?_ She wondered.

After the fight, Setsuna headed back to her room. On her way down the deserted hallway she was stopped by Miguel. "Hey, uh, it's Setsuna right?" he asked. She nodded in response. "Hey, the other guys and I were wondering if you wanted to join us in the mess hall."

"Sure," She replied, a little shocked and surprised that he would have invited her, even after their fight.

"Great, uh, dinner's served at about nineteen hundred hours." Miguel continued his way down the hallway.

Setsuna went back to her room and drew herself a warm bath to relax in. She peered through the slightly closed door and looked at the hands of the clock, which hung on the wall across the room. _Hmmm…I've got one hour to get ready._

She sighed and stepped out of the bath. She thoroughly dried herself off before she put on her armor and braided her hair again. By the time she arrived at the mess hall, the clock had just stuck seven. Setsuna looked around the crowded room nervously not knowing what to do.

"Hey Setsuna!" Miguel called out as he stood up and waved at her indicating to come over. There was an empty seat beside him. "Sit," He said smiling at her. Nervously, Setsuna sat down beside him. "Here, have something to eat." He said as he pulled a plate of food in front of her. She looked at the pile of cooked ham. Using a fork and knife, she grabbed two slices of ham and put it on her empty plate. He looked at her confused. "Is that all you're gonna eat?"

"I'm not very hungry." She answered him shyly.

"Fine, suit yourself." He then proceeded to grab four pieces of the meat and put them on his own plate. "Do you want anything else?" She shook her head no. A maid came by shortly and poured some red wine into her empty glass.

"You drink wine?" Setsuna asked Miguel surprised.

"Ya, but it's not strong stuff so it takes a lot of it to give you a good buzz. The Generals, Commanders and whatnot get the good stuff; Vino." She giggled silently. After they ate, Miguel introduced her to the rest of the Dragonslayers. Most of the night Setsuna stayed quiet, afraid that she may get on their bad sides if she said the wrong thing.

"Hey Miguel, are the rumors true about her?" Violle whispered into Miguel's ear.

"Um, I dunno, I'll ask her though." He whispered back then turned to face her. "Hey Setsuna, are you really from the Mystic Moon?" Miguel asked.

"Um, well, if that's what you call Earth then, yea." There was a momentary silence in the room.

"Whoa…how did you get here then?" Dallet asked astounded.

"Um, I don't really know. From what I remember, I was outside in the pouring rain then this light surrounded me and brought me here." She tried to explain.

"How'd you get so good using a sword in such little time?" Chesta asked. All the Dragonslayers were paying close attention to her.

"I don't know, this is the first time I've been taught to use a sword in my entire life." She answered his question and hoped for there to be no more but that's not what she got. The rest of the evening she spent answering their questions about herself.

After hours of endless questions, Setsuna decided to retire to her bedroom. Gatti offered to escort her to her room and she kindly accepted. She didn't want to seem rude. _I guess being here has its advantages_, she thought and laughed inwardly. When she got to her room, she thanked Gatti and changed out of her armor.

"Ah, it's good to be out of that armor," She sighed in relief as she laid on her bed and pulled the covers over her then drifted off to sleep.

The following morning went as every other morning. She got dressed, ate and went to the training gym. When she entered the gym, all of the other slayers showed her much more respect than they did before. Setsuna blushed at their kindness and walked over to the isolated training room where she found Dilandau waiting. She unsheathed her sword and he began the lesson. Setsuna quickly noticed that was in an unpleasant mood.

_Okay, today is not good day to screw up,_ she told herself. During a practice duel, Dilandau had become a bit overly vicious. He swung his katana at her in a deadly way. Had she not of blocked it, the wound it would have made would have been quite fatal.

As the duel progressed, Dilandau became more and more vicious. Setsuna could no longer hold back her rage and yelled out, "What the hell is your problem?" It was the first time she had ever raised her voice at him. "We're supposed to be practicing! Not trying to kill each other!"

He ignored her yelling and lunged at her again violently. For some odd reason, she felt as if she knew what was wrong. "What, are you jealous that I may be liked more by _your_ Dragonslayers than you?" Setsuna asked him with a slight grin. Her words only made his anger to grow. "It is, isn't it?" He said nothing but continued to fight with her. "Well, maybe you should try to get to know them." She suggested but then with a swift movement he knocked the sword out of her hand. Dilandau threw her against the wall and held the blade of his sword at her throat.

Setsuna's breathing became quicker as she could feel the cold steel of the sword touch her neck. Her body trembled not knowing what to do or expect. _Okay, bad move…I poked the lion. You don't poke the lion!_ She scolded herself.

Dilandau leaned forward towards her and brought his left hand up her side while dropping his sword to the ground. He then did something he didn't quite understand. Perhaps it was raging hormones, or maybe something more. He forced his lips onto hers, forming a kiss which he quickly deepened by forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Setsuna quickly came to her senses and pushed him away. _What the hell?_ She said nothing and quickly grabbed her sword and made her way out of the room.

Dilandau stood in the room alone. What had he done? Why did he lean forward and kiss her? What had possessed him to do such a thing? His fingers gently caressed his lips as he relieved the moment. _So soft…_he thought.

When Setsuna had reached the door to her living quarters she stood there in wonder. What had happened down there? "Was I dreaming?" She asked herself silently. _Dilandau, he couldn't have…_Her finger tips caressed her lip as she tried to sort out her thoughts. _If he did do what I think he did then why? Wasn't he just trying to kill me a few minutes ago?_ She shook her head and went to punch in the security code to open her door. Her hand never made it to the first button.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. A set of blood red eyes stared at her. "Di-Dilandau-!" She stammered. _Okay…what does he want? He's just standing there…_ His lips parted as he prepared to speak but no words left his mouth. No words could even explain what he was feeling. From the moment he had laid eyes on her, he knew there was something about her that he found himself drawn to.

"Dilandau?" Setsuna spoke, breaking the awful silence. "Wha-" He pressed his fingers to her lips to stop her. Slowly, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his own lips. Unlike before he took things slow and was gentler. The warmth emanating from his mouth was enough to make Setsuna melt. She no longer cared why he was kissing her, it felt too good to question.

Slowly, they kissed their way into Dilandau's room, where they slowly undressed each other. Both rid each other of their bulky armor till they were only wearing their tunics and leather pants. Setsuna laid herself on the black silk sheets of the massive bed, waiting for Dilandau to come join her.

He straddled her and continued to place kisses on her lips. Slowly he made his way from her lips to the nape of her neck. His hand slowly made its way up her stomach and to the base of her breasts. He nibbled at the skin on her neck as he caressed and groped her breasts.

Her breathing quickened as his fingers found their way to her erect nipples. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Dilandau grinned and ceased so that he could remove her tunic.

She looked like a goddess. Her body was perfection. There were a few scars but everyone has their little imperfections that help make them perfect. He wanted her more than ever.

He continued to fondle her breast with one hand while the other began to travel south. His experienced fingers found the spot that could bring any woman to her knees. Slowly he began to rub her clit in a circular motion. Setsuna's breathing quickly became uneven and sped up as his fingers moved quicker.

Pleasure rushed through her body. He knew what he was doing and he did it well. All she could think about was the wonderful feeling pulsing through her veins.

Carefully he removed the last of his clothing and as did Setsuna so they were both naked. He continued to rub her clit with his thumb and inserted a finger inside her small opening. Everything was perfect. He had aroused her enough, now he'd really have his way with her.

He slid his swollen, erect member into her tight opening. She inhaled deeply and bit her tongue to stop her from crying out in pain. Why did it have to hurt? She wondered.

Dilandau thrusted into her again and she let out a small cry. He continued to thrust and with each thrust he quickened his pace. A tingling sensation soon began to course through her body, washing away the pain.

With each thrust, the feeling grew stronger, sending her into a blissful state. She let out moans and cries of joy rather than pain as Dilandau continued to thrust into her more. He, too, began to feel the same way. The more he pushed himself inside, the more blissful he felt. Together they both reached a climax.

* * *

A/N: I changes a lot of this chapter, compared to the original. I hope this make more sense. In the original I just didn't explain much but I was still relatively new to writing so my skills were crappy. But aren't we all like that when we first start out? I hope you guys enjoyed it ;) 


	5. Ch 5: Thoughts and Questions

Chapter 5:Questions and Thoughts

Setsuna awoke in the evening later that day. She sat upright and found herself in a large bed covered with crimson red, silk sheets. Laid out neatly on a chair by the desk she saw her armor. The room was large and spacious, compared to her own room. _More fancier too_, she noted. _Where the hell am I?_ She wondered.

Her body shivered and realized she was wearing nothing. Her eyes widened in shook. _Oh my God! _She thought and quickly pulled the blankets over her. Did what I think happen actually happen? Setsuna wondered. She tied the silk bed sheet around her body and walked over to the chair. She dressed herself quickly and left the room to go back to hers. As soon as she shut the door, she walked to the other side of the hallway where her room was.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed how messy her hair was so she took it out of the mess of a braid. She combed it out and braided it again. Thoughts flew through her mind. Did she and Dilandau have sex? Was it real? Or what it a dream. No…It had to be real…Why else would I have been in his room?

She shook her head and rubbed her temples. What would happen now, she wondered. _Things are gonna be weird now…._ She knew she wouldn't be able to look at him in the same way anymore. He had kissed her and stole her innocence. She fell to her knees. The mixed emotions running through her mind were becoming overwhelming.

Finally she rose to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror. I'll go to dinner and figure out hwta to do later. She tucked a few loose hairs behind her ears and left her room, heading for the mess hall.

Setsuna entered the mess hall. She spotted Miguel quickly and made her way over towards him. She took her usual seat beside him. After she sat down she noticed everyone was giving her strange looks like they knew something. An uneasy feeling grew within her. She tried to shrug it off but after only minutes of trying she asked in a whisper to Gatti, who sat next to her, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Well, you see um, word has gone around about you and Lord Dilandau . . ." He didn't finish.

"What about us?" she asked in a venomous tone.

"Uh, well, we um heard about you and Lord Dilandau spending time together." He swallowed hard. "In his room." He finished.

Setsuna was left speechless. _They know, oh my God, they KNOW! But how?_ She wondered. "How did you find out?" Setsuna seemed more worried than angry.

"Well we were all wondering where you two went off to so we asked one of the maids and she told us she saw you two go into his room together. Also, Violle over heard Lord Dilandau talking to Lord Folken about it." Setsuna was left without words. She pushed her plate away from her and left the mess hall quickly.

She had never felt so degraded in her life. What would they think of her now? Would they think of her as some slut that they could all lay? Setsuna ran back to her room where she locked the door and laid down on her bed and just let it all out. "It figures," She sobbed into the pillow. _Just as I was starting to like it here **that** happens,_ she thought to herself.

A knock sounded from the door but she ignored it. Whoever it was on the other side tried to open it but had no success because it was locked. A few moments later the door slid open. Setsuna glanced at the doorway and saw him, Dilandau, the man she gave herself to out of pure lust.

As he looked at her, something inside of him made him feel sorry for her. _GAH! Why do I have this feeling! I hate women, especially when they get all emotional_! He yelled at himself inwardly, but his heart was controlling his mind now. Dilandau walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go away Dilandau . . ." She managed to say.

"Why?" He scoffed.

"Because, I want to be alone."

"Well too bad. I'm not leaving." _What the hell am I saying? I'm not leaving! What the fuck is going on with me! _He wondered angrily.

"You told people!" Setsuna yelled as she sat up to face him.

"I told people what?" She let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Don't play dumb with me. Everyone knows about that happened! Everyone…" She bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears and sobs. "You fucking told everyone!" She went to hit him but her hand caught her arm. "Let go!" She cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Dilandau didn't know what it was, guilt perhaps, but he had a horrible feeling in the pit pf his stomach. He never intended for things to get like this. He loosened his grip on her arm. Setsuna proceeded to hit his chest weakly out of anger and frustration. "You bastard!" She sobbed.

He sighed heavily. Her punching wasn't doing much. It didn't even feel like she was trying to hurt him. He pulled her into an embrace, which she tried to escape from. "I'm sorry…" He apologized quietly. She rested her head on his chest, still crying. Dilandau rested his chin on her head. They just sat there holding each other.

Later that night Dilandau went to see his good "_friend"_. "Folken!" Dilandau yelled as he entered the laboratory. A figure sitting at a desk with piles of paper scattered allover it put his quill down and turned to the enraged silver haired soldier.

"What is it Dilandau?" He asked calmly.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Dilandau demanded as he approached.

"I don't know Dilandau. You have to explain." Dilandau grew angrier.

"I . . . I . . . I have these strange feelings for her." He tried to explain, feeling a bit embarrassed. Folken smiled at him and almost laughed.

"I don't know how to tell you this Dilandau but, I think you may be in love."

"What? In love!" He shouted angered. Folken nodded and Dilandau seemed somewhat disgusted. He stormed out of the room and Folken went back to his work, acting like nothing had happened. He picked up a book that laid near the edge of his desk and began to read from it. His eyes widened in shock. _Hmmm…how interesting... I wonder if she really is the woman of prophecy,_ Folken pondered as he shut the book and continued with his work.

* * *

A/N: Woo……another chapter done. I made a few changes. A lot of the scene between Dill and Setsuna in her room was re-written. The original seemed a little too….I dunno…I just wasn't believing it, and I'm the one who wrote it!

Side note for shamanprincess123: I rated it PG-13 because I thought it fit that category. In Canada we had 14A which is pretty much equivalent to the American PG-13 and it allows sexual themes such as what happened in the last chapter. Most people tend to think, when they see an R rating, that the fic is going to be all about sex but this fic isn't. That scene is going to be quite important for the rest of the story, particularly in Book Two. With out that scene there would be no Book Two or possible Book Three(which I still have to start to write).


	6. Ch 6: Changes

Chapter 6: Changes

The following day Setsuna went down to the gym to train with Dilandau. She walked into the isolated room where her lessons were usually held. "You're late." He said to her coldly.

"Sorry," Setsuna apologized and unsheathed her sword. She avoided looking him in the eyes. She was angry beyond belief. However, unlike him, she suppressed her rage. Even though she felt like slicing him int oa million pieces from head to toe.

As the lesson and training went on, Setsuna began to notice something. Dilandau seemed to have changed. What's with him? She wondered. What does he have to be mad about? No one thinks he's a slut. Her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip on her katana.

After a small duel he finally cracked and burst out in anger. "You stupid woman! Did you forget how to handle a sword! You're a disgrace!" Setsuna swallowed hard as she tried to hold back her tears. "You don't charge aggressively enough!" He barked at her again. The more he yelled, the more she failed to do her best.

It brought back so many memories. Horrible memories. Memories of he father beating her for the most mundane things. He would find a reason to yell and abuse her. Dilandau's yelling brought those memories back. She had tried to suppress them and forget them ever since she first arrived on this new world, Gaea.

"I don't think you would do any better if you had someone yelling at you!" Setsuna yelled back at him ready to burst into tears. Angry with her tone of voice, he smacked her hard across the face. A few tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. Quickly she sheathed her sword and ran out of the gym without saying a word. More memories flooded her mind. She clutched her cheek in pain as she continued to run.

Dilandau just stood in the middle of the room looking satisfied. _That'll teach her for talking back to me,_ he thought to himself as he sheathed his sword with sense of satisfaction.

Miguel watched Setsuna run down the hallway in a hurry and took quick notice of the tears. He turned around and followed her back to her room. He went to knock but was hesitant when he heard something hit a wall and smash. He waited a few seconds to knock. When he did knock, there was no reply.

_I feel so used, so violated, and after I had given myself to him? This is what he does to me!_ Setsuna thought between sobs. _Oh God, why do I have to be tortured like this why?_ _What did I ever do?_ She thought to herself some more as her sobbing began to cease.

Miguel punched in a code on the keypad and door slid open. He entered the room slowly and quietly. There he saw her laying on her bed with her head dug into her pillow. A sudden sense of pity over came him as he watched her sob into the pillow. After the door slid closed he made his way over towards her slowly.

"Setsuna, are you all right?" Miguel asked not knowing what else to say. At the sound of his voice, her head shot up and she stared at him confused and bewildered. "What's wrong?" Quickly she wiped away her tears and sat up. "What happened? You can tell me." Setsuna smiled slightly.

"He . . . he . . . he hit me . . ." She managed to say. "I don't know what happened to him. He was so different yesterday but then, this. What the hell did I do? I'm the one who should have been hitting him! I have a reason…" A few more tears rolled down her face. Miguel sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright, he tends to do that. He was probably in a bad mood any ways." She glared at him.

"A bad mood? You got to be kidding me. And let me guess, yesterday he was in a good mood." She said to him sarcastically. "I never want to have to see him again." She added quietly. _Not after that…_She shivered slightly as she relived the moment. Her cheek throbbed with an all too familiar pain.

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do! He has to train me Miguel. And until my training's over, I'll have to see him every single fucking day!" Setsuna prepared herself for another emotional break down. Miguel rubbed her back for comfort. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried into it.

"I'm sure if you ask Lord Folken, he could get someone else to train you." She removed her head from his shoulder and wiped away her tears. In her face Miguel could see a light of hope.

"You-you think he would be able to that?" He nodded and a smile grew on her face. "Can we go right now?" She asked him eagerly.

"Sure, I guess so." Miguel answered as he stood up and headed for the door with her following not too far behind.

He led her to Folken's office where he then knocked on the door and went in after the door slid open before them. Miguel stood by the doorway while Setsuna went and sat down on a chair in front of a large desk.

"What is it Setsuna?" Folken asked with his gentle voice.

"I . . .I want a new trainer." She told him shyly.

"And why would that be?" Folken asked both curious and concerned.

"Well, Dilandau, we…I don't feel comfortable around him." Setsuna felt like she could break down again. Folken sat there deep in thought. He knew of the real reason. News traveled fast on the vione. It was practially impossible to have a private life. There was always someone watching someone.

"All right then, you shall have a new trainer." A smile grew on her face. "Your new trainer will be Miguel Labariel." He said and looked at Miguel who was shocked.

"Thank you so much Lord Folken. It really means a lot to me." She smiled softly at him and left with Miguel who was still in shock. _Lord Dilandau is going to kill me…_He thought to himself as he left the room.


	7. Ch 7: The Battles Begin

Chapter 7: The Battles Begin

The following day Dilandau paced back and forth in the training room waiting for her. _What the fuck is taking her so long?_ He wondered, eyes full of rage. There was a knock at the door and in walked his second in command, Gatti. "What do you want?" Dilandau growled and ceased his pacing.

"Lord Folken gave me a message to deliver to you." He calmly opened the rolled up letter and began to read it aloud. "You will no longer have to train the new recruit. I have given her a new trainer." Dilandau said nothing and dismissed Gatti, who bowed his head slightly before leaving.

In a way, he felt relieved but also angered. Relieved that he didn't have to train her but angered that he wasted his time on nothing. Then it hit him, _who's training her? I'm the only one allowed to train new recruits._ Dilandau stormed out of the room and into the gym. His blood red eyes scanned the room carefully. They narrowed as they caught sight of her and her new trainer, which was one of his own Dragonslayers.

_He got a lower class soldier to train her! _He stormed out of the gym and headed to see Folken in his study. He bust into the study and yelled out Folken's name.

"What do you want Dilandau?" Folken asked calmly.

"Why the fuck is one of my Dragonslayers training her!" Dilandau barked at him.

"Miguel is a talented soldier and I felt that by having you train Setsuna was causing you to fall behind with your own training." Folken replied still calm. "Are you upset about the arrangement?" He asked with a slight smile. Dilandau glared at Folken. "I do recall you weren't fond of the idea of training a woman when the assignment was first handed to you."

"No, I am not! I'm actually happy with it." He replied, trying to regain his composure. He walked out of the room with is head held high, looking so full of pride. _I am happy right? If I'm happy about it why do I feel angry still?_ Dilandau wondered as he headed back to his room.

When he entered his bedroom, he walked over to the small table in the centre of the room and kicked it over full of rage. He then grabbed a bottle of wine off his desk and hurled it at the wall. The bottle smashed upon impact, red wine dripped down the wall to the floor and mixed in with the shards of glass. He let out a sigh of relief and slumped down into black leather chair.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Setsuna finally began training in a guymelef. It didn't take her long to get use to the feel of using one. All of the training became second nature to her. She hadn't spoken to Dilandau since he hit her and she didn't plan on ever speaking to him again.

After her second month of training, she was taken into her first battle. Setsuna was hesitant on fighting but as soon as she was attacked, something overcame her. A lust for battle and war controlled her mind. She had become a war-fighting machine. She got a trill out of killing, which after the battles seemed odd to her.

Ever since her mother passed away she had become quiet and shy. She hated seeing others hurt and even when her own father would beat her, she would never fight back and here she was killing almost an entire army on her own. She tired not to think about it for it only confused her more.

At dinner in the mess hall that night, all of the other Dragonslayers paid much attention to her. They were amazed at her fighting capabilities. Some envied her of course. They had been training to fight since they were only young boys. But here was this girl, from another world no less, who showed elegance and great control as she fought in battle.

As Dilandau walked past the mess hall, he saw how his Dragonslayers were admiring her, _fucking bitch_, was all he could think of her as now. He saw how she flirted with all of the other slayers. It disgusted him. Dilandau found himself feeling jealous of them, which stuck him as odd. What was there to be jealous of? He removed his glare from them and continued of his way.

Less than a week later, they were back on the battlefield. Setsuna got the same feeling and thrill as she did before. She would first feel fearful then she would have a lust for killing. She smiled and grinned from ear to ear as she sliced the enemy guymelefs with such ease. Nothing could stand in her way.

By the end of the battle, she would completely forget what she had done. She would forget all the men she mercilessly killed on the field. She would remember going into battle and fighting, but she wouldn't remember annihilating her enemy.

As time went on she fought in more and more battles and wars against, from what she was told, _invading_ countries. She had now been on Gaea for about three months and she was adjusting well to the life of a soldier from what Folken had noticed. He kept a close eye on her, whether she knew or not. The emperor had given strict instructions for him to report on her progress daily.

* * *

Setsuna practiced alone in the training gym late one night. Everyone else had retired to their rooms for the night. For some reason Setsuna couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she would be going into battle or not the next day. She tried to shrug off the uneasy feeling.

The next morning Setsuna woke bright and early. She first had a quick shower then got dressed and headed down to the mess hall for breakfast. As soon as she was finished, she headed to the guymelef docking bay and did a personal inspection of her guymelef. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Vione's mechanics; she just found that if she did her own inspection, she'd have nothing to worry about while in battle.

She waited patiently for the rest of the Dragonslayers to show up and be given orders. Today they would be fighting against an Asturian army.

When the battle had begun, Setsuna sliced her way trough numerous guymelefs. One by one, they opposing guymelefs fell at her hands. As she fought effortlessly, she came across a strange looking guymelef. It didn't look like the other Asturian guymelefs she had beaten before. It was all white and had two large green jewels on its shoulders.

Intrigued, she flew towards it and began to battle. _Hmmmm…. he's good_, she thought as their battle raged on. From a distance, they both looked equally skilled. He was able to block her every move. This was actually becoming a bit of a challenge.

Setsuna quickly noticed it was getting crowed around her and her opponent. She prepared to go into flight mode and gestured for him to follow. The pilot accepted the invitation and changed his guymelef into a dragon.

The transformation shocked her. She had never seen a guymelef change into a dragon but this transformation reminded her of a story Miguel had told her about once. He had said that the King of Fanelia was the pilot of a guymelef that could change into a dragon. He had also said that the king was Zaibach's greatest enemy.

They landed not too far away from the others and instantly began to fight. Their fight got more and more intense the longer they battled. Setsuna was never really fond of guymelef battles; she preferred mortal sword combat. It allowed for greater freedom of movement and didn't tire the body as quickly. She quickly sensed that the pilot of the other guymelef didn't enjoy battling. She could feel him holding back slightly.

Setsuna stepped back and spoke to him over the radio. "How about we settle this the old fashioned way. A traditional sword fight not using a guymelef."

The other pilot was taken back a little. The other pilot was a _woman_. Hesitantly he agreed and both stepped out of their guymelefs.


	8. Ch 8: Wounded

Chapter 8: Wounded

Setsuna unsheathed her sword and griped the hilt tightly. Her lips twitched and formed a sinister smile. The raven-haired king removed his sword from its sheath and held it proudly. He bit his lip and regretted agreeing to this. Knowing his enemy was woman was definitely going to make it difficult to fight.

She waited for him to make that first move but he didn't. She narrowed her eyes into a deadly glare and charged forward. The force she put behind the blow was almost enough to knock Van off his feet. He didn't expect that such a petite looking girl had such strength.

He was amazed at how young and talented she was. She looked to be no older than seventeen years of age, making her two years younger than himself. He blocked her blows and tried to get past the fact that she was a woman. _She's just another piece of Zaibach scum_, he told himself over and over. It did help somewhat. He was able to find to strength to move from defensive to the offensive.

* * *

As Dilandau fought off the Asturian guymelefs with ease he sensed something wasn't right but what, he wondered. He noticed that the Dragon was missing, as was a Ziabach Guymelef. His eyes quickly scanned the battlefield. He didn't see any wreckage of the missing guymelef. _Then who's missing?_ He wondered.

All fifteen of his Dragonslayers were present but he couldn't see her. That's when something came over him. A sense of worry and protectiveness rushed through his veins. The strange feeling he had about her before began to return.

"Gatti, where's Setsuna?" He asked calmly over the radio.

"I last saw her fly off with the Dragon in the northern direction." Gatti replied.

Dilandau quickly finished off his opponent and flew off to find her. He had a bad feeling about this. With all his might he tried to force those feelings away knowing that they would blurr his thinking and making him do something completely foolish.

* * *

"Why are you with Ziabach? I've always wondered why anyone would even want to join a country that puts so much hate into the world?" Van asked Setsuna as she blocked his attack with her sword.

"What do you mean by putting so much hate into the world? We're only fighting those who try to invade us!" She broke away from him and lunged forward.

"They must of not told you about the destiny war then!"

"Destiny war?" she let down her guard temporally.

"Ya, it was when Ziabach tried to take over all of Gaea by using their Fate Alteration Engine which caused so much suffering to innocent people!" It was something about how he had said it that made Setsuna hesitate on attacking him. She tried to put it all together but her instinct to fight took over her. She drove her sword towards him but what he had said was getting to her. Was she really on the right side? That's where she got foolish. She didn't pay attention to where his sword went after he had blocked her attack.

* * *

As soon as Dilandau saw the Dragon he landed his guymelef and jumped out of the cockpit quickly. He noticed that Setsuna wasn't fairing to well against him. Then he saw it. The Dragon had driven his sword into her right arm. She screamed out in pain as the blade cut through the leather and into her flesh.

Van then pulled his sword out and waited for her to make her move. Setsuna stumbled backwards and eventually fell onto the dirt ground. She held her hand tightly over the wound. He grew inpatient so he held his sword high above his head and prepared to strike. As he brought his sword downwards it was stopped by another sword. He looked to see whom it was. To his surprise it was the cold-blooded killer, Dilandau Albatou.

From that moment on, the battle became a blur to Setsuna. All she knew was that he had saved her. Dilandau saved her from death's cold hand. _But why?_ She wondered. He had told her he hated her and had hit her. It made no sense to Setsuna one bit.

* * *

Setsuna awoke not in her room or in the infirmary. The room obviously belonged to someone but who? As her vision cleared the room began to look familiar. Her upper arm then began to throb immensely with pain. Small tears rolled down her cheeks. She had been careless and that almost cost Setsuna her own life.

* * *

Dilandau sat in his study in the dark, swirling the vino in his glass around. _Why did I save her?_ He wondered. _I hate her! Right? Uh! All this thinking hurts my head!_ He ran his fingers through his silky silver locks of hair in frustration.

* * *

As Setsuna studied the room she realized who it belonged to, _Dilandau_._ But what am I doing here?_ She wondered. _How did I even get here?_ Quickly she sat up but then laid back down. _Bad idea…_She rubbed her forehead after receiving the head rush. She looked at the chair off to the side and she saw all of her armour fold in a neat pile. _Why would he put me in his own room and not mine? He said he hated me….so then why…why did he save me?_ She pondered as she stared up at the ceiling, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He looked at her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful and innocent. She looked angelic. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He caressed her face gently. She looked more that an angel, she looked like a goddess. _What am I thinking!_ He wondered as he began to stand up. But when he looked at her, he was forced to stay. His heart began to control his mind. 


	9. Ch 9: Together Again

Chapter 9: Together Again

When Setsuna awoke again she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. In the leather lounger she saw the silver-hair devil himself. His feet rested on a near by stool and his head rested on his shoulder, which looked like an incredibly uncomfortable position. She smiled slightly at the sight. She couldn't deny that he looked like a cute little boy when he was asleep. _So cute and innocent_.

_Innocent, ha!_ She thought as she rolled her eyes. _He looks like he's in a deep sleep... Good. Now I can get out of here. _As quietly as she could, Setsuna slipped out of the spacious bed and walked quietly over to where her armor laid. As she went to open the door to leave she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck.

Slowly and hesitantly she turned around. Blue eyes met with red. There was something different in his face she noticed. It looked kinder and sexier. It had been so long so long since she had last looked deep into his eyes.

Everything about him was sexy and not just his face. This something began to turn her hormones on high. There was certain essence about him that made her want to fling her arms around his strong body.

"You forgot this." He said handing Setsuna her sword. Even his voice had become irresistible. She felt like she had to have him. She needed him for her very survival.

She dropped her sword and armor to the ground. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. She planted a soft and gentle kiss on his luscious lips. She didn't care about the past. It was just a blurr. All shae cared about was having him.

As she moved her head away from his lips, Dilandau pulled her back. He missed the touch of her lips against him. He wouldn't let her tease him in such away. He held her hard against his body and forced their lips together for one more kiss.

Oh how she missed that feeling. The feeling of a man's lips pressed against her own. As the kiss deepened, Setsuna allowed her instinct to take over. It was almost like being in battle. She felt like she had no control over her body.

She unbuckled his belt and began to unzip his armor. Dilandau didn't care what she was doing. He too was caught up and lost in the moment.

Setsuna slid off his armor with ease. As the two made their way to the bed, she managed to slide off her black leather pants. Dilandau removed his white tunic by simply ripping it off.

Setsuna sat down on he bed and crawled backwards, making tempting faces at Dilandau.

He crawled over top of her and slid off her gold coloured tunic. He looked at her breasts in all their glory. They were so beautiful and luscious. He bent his head down and began to message one of her erect nipples with his talented tongue.

Setsuna bit her lip and grinned. He was truly talented with his tongue. As he worked away on her breasts, she undid his pants and slid them off. Her eyes widened as they caught sight f his erect member.

_Whoa, big boy_, she thought with excitement. It had been so long since she had been in bed with him. Setsuna didn't hesitate for a moment to slide off her remaining clothes. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and waited for him to dive into her. Unlike the last time there was no pain, just sheer pleasure.

* * *

A few hours later Setsuna awoke to find herself laying on the body of a man. She lifted her head and gazed at his face. He was absolutely perfect. Nothing could ruin that moment. She hoped nothing would ruin it.

His eyes opened slightly. A small smile tugged at his lips as he gazed at her. He wrapped his arm around her in a protective yet gentle embrace. She was his and no one was going to steal her way from him.

Setsuna slowly closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	10. Ch 10: Escape

Chapter 10: Escape

Later that night Setsuna went back to her room and took a long relaxing bath. It had been a while since she last pampered herself. She let the hot water sooth all her aches and pains. While she sat in the tub relaxing, she thought back to her last fight. _Who am I to believe?_ She wondered.

She could still remember Van's words clearly, _"it was when Ziabach tried to take over all of Gaea by using a the Fate Alteration Engine which caused so much suffering to innocent people!". Am I on the right side? Lord Folken told me that we were battling invading countries but the Dragon said that we were the ones invading. What am I to do?_ She let out a sigh knowing that it would be near impossible for her to find the right answer.

After her bath she changed back into her armor and decided to go for a late night stroll around the Vione. It allowed her to clear her mind and think. Everyone was usually fast asleep so there was little to distract her.

Setsuna walked through the maze of corridors thinking about whom she should believe. As she walked pass one of the meeting rooms she heard voices. _Huh? Who would be having a meeting this late at night?_ She wondered. Her curiosity got the best of her. She pressed her ear up against the metallic door so she could listen in.

"...Folken, I want you to make sure the girl, Setsuna, does not leave. She is vital to the future of Zaibach. The Dragon has revealed the truth of the Destiny War." An old, forceful voice spoke.

"Yes Emperor Dornkirk-" Setsuna heard Folken reply and quickly backed away from the door horrified. _They're-they're using me!_ She thought to herself shocked and angered. Unsure of what to do, she ran.

She didn't pay close attention to where she was going. She had to get away. When she came to a stop, she found herself in the guymelef loading bay. One thought came to mind, escape.

Setsuna got into the cockpit of her guymelef and prepared for her escape. She flew off into the distance without looking back. Her brows knitted together as their words echoed though her mind. She had developed a trust and respect for Folken, but that trust was shattered.

As she was flying, something had hit her from the ground. Her guymelef began to malfunction and plummet to the ground. She began to panic and tired with all her might to regain control. After trying to control her guymelef without success she landed hard on the ground.

She jumped out of her guymelef quickly before flames engulfed it. _What the hell hit me?_ Setsuna wondered as she watched her guymelef burn. She ran a hand through her tangled hair. _There goes my quick escape…_ Her eyes darted around her surroundings. She couldn't sense or see anyone. She looked at the heap of twisted metal and sighed heavily. She turned away from it and wandered into the forest.

Setsuna walked all night trying to get as far away as she could. As the sun began to rise she was dead tired but continually forced herself to keep walking. She stumbled over rocks and tree roots. Her eyes were half open but she still continued to walk.

Finally she gave up when she had fallen over an up grown tree root. She laid there on the forest floor half awake and half asleep. She debated with herself whether if she should get up or just stay on the ground. Laying there felt so good. She could almost fall asleep, even in that uncomfortable position.

She decided that she needed to continue, she had to get as far away from Zaibach territory as she could. As Setsuna rose to her feet, she noticed she was not alone. She was surrounded by a group of men. One of the men she recognized to be a knight of Cali from his blue uniform. She quickly realized that this group was from Asturia, the very country that Ziabach was fighting against.

She struggled to keep balance but her body was too weak. She hadn't eating anything since…she couldn't even recall when she last ate. Her eyes lids felt so heavy. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight them off.

Setsuna knew she was going to die. A single tear fell from each of her eyes as she fell to her knees. Her legs throbbed with pain. She tried with all her might to over come the pain her legs felt but she couldn't. The men surrounding her stood on their guard waiting for her to attack.

Again, she tried to stand but failed. She welcomed in the darkness and fell unconscious.


	11. Ch 11: Finding the Truth

Chapter 11: Finding the Truth

When Setsuna regained consciousness it was night. She observed her surroundings carefully. She was in some sort of tent and was lying on a hay stuffed cot. As she sat up, she noticed that her hands had been cuffed. _Great, with my luck I've been taken back to a Zaibach base_, she thought with despair.

Her eyes caught sight of an emblem paints on the wall of the tent. She studied the design carefully. It was a coat of arms from some country but which one? It wasn't the Zaibach coat of arms; she knew that for certain. As her eyes finally became adjusted to the dim light she realized it. _Asturia…_ A feeling of happiness mixed with grief swarmed her head. She laid back on the cot only wondering what fate had in store for her.

* * *

"What are we going to do with her?" The young raven haired king asked the blonde knight of Cali. The two along with a few other soldiers sat around a fire.

"I don't know Van. She could be a spy but why would they send a spy out into clear air space and visible to their enemies? It just doesn't make sense." The blonde knight replied staring deep into the flames of the fire before him.

"Perhaps she isn't a spy. Remember, she was heading away from the Zaibach floating fortresses even after her guymelef had crashed and did you see the shape she was in Allen? No soldier would go though that just to spy on their enemies." Van pointed out. The knight nodded, it didn't make any sense.

"May be she was running away?" The two looked over at their comrade and commander of the Crusade.

"What makes you say that Gaddes?" Allen asked.

"Well I dunno, it was just the look on her face when we found her that made me think so." The young king and knight pondered about all the possibilities as to why she was out there in the forest alone. Allen stood up and turned towards the tent in which Setsuna was being held.

"Where are you going?" Van asked removing his gaze from the fire to the knight.

"I'm going to try and get answers out of her." Allen answered before he entered the tent. With caution he walked over the woman. As he drew closer to her she quickly sat up right. Unsure of what she may do, Allen grabbed a small wooden stool and sat down on it a few paces away from the cot. He wanted to be out of striking distance. Allen thought for a moment or two on how he would figure out if she was a spy or what. "What were you doing walking towards our camps early this morning?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy for saying this and probably won't believe me considering I'm your enemy." She said with a slight smirk.

"Just answer my question." He said sternly.

"I was running away from the Vione." She looked at his face and saw how it was confused. "I found out they were just using me." As she remembered the conversation that she heard Folken had with emperor, it brought tears to her eyes. "They . . . they used me to kill so many innocent people!" She couldn't hide her tears anymore or how she felt. "They told me they were trying to take over Zaibach but . . ." She couldn't continue. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought of all the battles she had been in. Allen sat there debating if she was telling the truth. "I'd rather die the most painful death than go back there." She told him as she wiped away her tears and calmed herself down.

Everything she had said only made Allen wonder how she came to join Ziabach in the first place. Everyone on Gaea knew very well of the Destiny war and how Zaibach wanted complete control of Gaea. "How did you end up becoming a soldier of Ziabach?" She took in a deep breath to stop her from crying again.

"Well, I was brought to Gaea by a white light and I became a prisoner on the Vione until Lord Folken took me out and told me I was supposed to be some great warrior. So they trained me. In all our battles they told me that the people we were fighting were other countries trying to take over Zaibach."

There was an awkward silence in the tent. Neither of them knew what to say. Allen stood up and put the stool back in it's original place. He then headed out of the tent to tell Van the information he had acquired. The first person he saw when he opened the door to the tent was Van who had been listening in.

"Nosey are we?" Allen said sarcastically as he walked past the young king and back over to where the others sat around the fire. Van went and joined him by the fire. "So do you think she was telling the truth?" Allen asked almost instantly.

"Well from our last battle she was strong but once I had told her about the Destiny war she grew weaker almost as if she had never heard the truth before or even heard about it." Van said remembering their fight the pervious day. The two stared at the flames of the fire wondering whether they should believe her or not.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the shortness. The next few chaps aren't very long. I'm almost done re-writing book one so you should be seeing more chapters being posted now.


	12. Ch 12: Memories

Chapter 12: Memories

As Van and Allen stared into the fire they remembered when Setsuna told them how she ended up in Zaibach that was by a bright light. The two looked up at each other shocked. "She's from the Mystic Moon!" Van exclaimed. "It's the only way she wouldn't know the truth about Zaibach!" Van jumped to his feet and ran into the tent. There he saw the girl sitting up right on the cot with her legs stretched out in front of her. "Where are you from?" he asked as soon as he got close to her.

"Um, I do believe you people call it the Mystic…something….Moon!" a bit of hope could be seen in Van's warm brown eyes.

"Did or do you know of a girl named Hitomi Kanzaki?" he asked her eagerly. Before she could answer Allen walked in. He should have known that Van would try to get any information about Hitomi from her. Allen walked over to her and pushed Van out of the way.

"I am Allen Schazar, Knight of Cali. Who are you?" Allen asked in a gentleman like way.

"I'm Setsuna, Setsuna Kimiwo." she paused for a moment. "Please, don't take me back to Zaibach. I beg you please don't! Take my sword and any of my other weapons! I never want to touch one again!" She said pleadingly. They looked at her shocked.

"Don't worry Setsuna, we won't take you back there." Allen told her trying to hold back his laughter. A feeling of relief washed over her. _Maybe this nightmare will end now_, she thought to herself as she smiled hopefully.

* * *

Zaibach guymelefs walked through the forests searching for something or _someone_. They came across a demolished Zaibach guymelef. The leader of this group jumped out of his red guymelef. The others stayed and watched. The silver haired soldier walked over to the remains of the guymelef cautiously. _This. . .this is Setsuna's. . . _he thought to himself with disbelief. He turned to the others. "Spread out, I want you to search the entire forest." He commanded them. They all activated their stealth cloaks and moved out.

Dilandau was worried; worried about _her_. She was the only one he was willing to show his kindness to and he now realized that he _needed_ her. He felt that without her he was incomplete. She filled the empty void in his soul. He ran back to his guymelef, jumped into the cockpit and became activated his stealth cloak. Anger is all that went through his mind. He swore revenge on whoever had done this to his Setsuna.

* * *

As Allen and Van left the tent, Gaddes confronted them. "Sir, this report just came in. Zaibach guymelefs are roaming the area." He reported to them. Both knew that they would come sometime or another for her.

"Tell everyone to ready themselves for battle and to begin to pack up camp." Allen ordered as both he and Van ran to their guymelefs.

As Setsuna sat in the tent wondering what all the commotion outside was about she realized that being away from Zaibach meant she wouldn't be with Dilandau. She would lose a lover and her friends, the Dragonslayers. _But if I stay with Zaibach I'd be helping them hurt innocent people_, she debated the matter at hand within herself. She laid back on the cot staring into nothingness. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep through all the noise coming from the outside.

Allen ran into the tent and woke Setsuna up. "Huh? What's going on?" she asked him rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're moving camp." Allen said as both he and another soldier under his command packed the few things in the tent.

"Why?" She asked him dazed and confused.

"Just get up, we have to get moving quickly." He ordered her. The tone of his voice brought her back to reality. She then quickly jumped out of the bed and wondered outside. Most of the tents had been taken down except for a few, which were in the process of being taken down. She stood there watching everyone scurry around packing things and load wagons. Allen came up from behind her. "Come with me, we have to get out of here quickly." He told her as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards a levi ship hidden in the forest. Once aboard the ship, Allen brought her to a room and locked it. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was that he was afraid that the others wouldn't trust her.

Setsuna sat down on the small bed and still wondered which side she would stay on. She didn't want to hurt innocent people but if she left Zaibach, she would become enemies with her friends and the man she loved the most. Setsuna laid down thinking about what she should do as she drifted off to sleep.

When Setsuna awoke she was no longer on the levi ship, she was in a larger and more fancy looking room. The bed itself was about six times the size of the small bed she had fallen asleep on before. She also noticed she no longer wore her armour but just her black leather pants and gold coloured tunic. Weakly she stood up and walked over to the glass doors that lead to the balcony. She walked outside and looked at the city before her. _Wow, it looks like Venice,_ she thought to herself. _Am I back on Earth?_ Was the first thing she asked herself but soon found the answer to that question when she looked up at the sky where she could clearly see two moons.

Setsuna walked back into the bedroom and sat back down onto the bed. _What's going to happen to me?_ Was all she could wonder. _It's not fair, everyone else has easier lives, everyone but me. Why? Why do I have to suffer so much? All I want is life to go back to the way it was before that bitch had go and kill herself!_ She sobbed silently into the pillow as she remembered that horrid night when she found her mother's dead body.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Setsuna walked cheerfully from her friend's red sunfire to the front door of her two story home in the suburbs of Tokyo. As the vehicle pulled out of the drive way she went to unlock the front door but to her surprise it was already unlocked_. Strange, mom and dad are aren't getting home until later and Takato is out of town_, she thought to herself as walked into the house shutting the door behind her.

She walked down the hallway to the kitchen. The kitchen looked a mess, drawers had been pulled open and cupboard doors had been left open. _What the hell happened here?_ She wondered fearfully. She then decided to go and check the upstairs. Her first stop was her brother's room, which looked untouched. She then went to her room and finally to her parents' room. Everything looked fine until she walked into the on suite bathroom of her parents' room.

Blood covered the floor and the vanity. She looked over at the bathtub and saw her mother's lifeless body just barely gripping the knife. Her body was covers with gashes and blood. Setsuna let out a high-pitched scream as she ran out of the house. Her next-door neighbor rushed out of her home to see what all the screaming was about. When she reached her porch she saw her neighbors' daughter crouched down on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. She approached the young teen and put an arm around her.

"Setsuna, what's the matter?" she asked, her voice was calming to hear. Setsuna looked up at the middle-aged woman and wiped away her tears.

"My . . . my mom . . . she-she . . ."she tried her best to tell her without bursting into tears.

"It's alright Setsuna, you can tell me." Setsuna took in a deep breath and wiped away more tears.

"My mom's . . ." she paused momentarily. "She's dead!" she blurted and broke down crying again. The woman now was holding her let go and headed into the house to call the police. Setsuna stayed there on the lawn until police cruisers and an ambulance showed up.

* * *

Setsuna sighed heavily at the memory. No one ever knew why her mother killed herself. She was always a joyous woman; there was never any time where she was severely depressed. Perhaps it was being so joyful that caused her to kill herself. Setsuna tried her hardest not to cry. Her mother was gone and wasn't coming back ever. A few tears rolled down her face. But knowing that someday she would once again be with her mother stopped the rest of her tears from coming. 


	13. Ch 13: A Child

Chapter 13: A Child

Dilandau and his loyal Dragonslayers scoured the forest and area surrounding the massive floating fortress, the Vione. Setsuna had gone missing and her guymelef was nowhere to be found. Had she deserted the Ziabach military?

The Slayers searched with heavy hearts, hoping that she hadn't abandoned them, for more than one reason. She was one of the more skilled soldiers and was probably the only one whose ability could possibly surpass their commander, Lord Dilandau. But also, if she had deserted, if found she would face severe scrutiny and punishment.

As Dilandau searched the forest he came across an abandoned campsite. He jumped out of his crimson red guymelef to further inspect the area. He sniffed the thick air, which still smelt of campfire. His eyes scanned the forest floor carefully. The site had recently been abandoned so there would still be fresh clues.

As he inspected the site, his eyes caught sight of a dagger lying on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up to examine it more closely. His blood red eyes widened. It belonged to her. There was no mistaking it. He had supplied her with that very dagger. All the Dragonslayers had a similar one. She had been there. _So the Asturian forces have her…._ He clutched the dagger by its hilt.

* * *

Millerna walked out of the room in which Setsuna slept in. She brushed her long golden locks of hair over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway towards the throne room. The two soldiers guarding the large doors bowed down to the woman and opened the doors for her. She smiled at them and entered the room.

Inside the room waited her husband the King of Asturia Dryden, the heavenly knight Allen Schazar and the young Fanelian king Van Fanel. "Well?" Allen asked the young queen as she approached.

"She does have the mark." A silence loomed over the men. "I also discovered something else." the three men looked at her curious. "It seems as if this young warrior has been doing more than just fighting." She told them with a wink. The three men looked at each other not knowing what she was trying to imply.

"What do you mean Millerna?" Van asked on behalf of himself and the other two men.

"She is with child. At first I didn't believe it but after doing numerous tests, I got the same results." The news was a bit of surprise for the group. "She' not far a long, but she just seems so young." She turned to Allen with a serious look in her lavender eyes, "Allen, did any of your men-"

"No." He answered quickly.

* * *

Setsuna tossed and turned in her sleep. A look of fear could be seen on her face as her tossing increased. She sat up right in the bed and let out a scream. She panted as she laid back down on the bed. _No way, that that didn't happen. It just couldn't have. She killed herself; he didn't kill her._ She thought to herself as she reflected on her nightmare.

She had just dreamt of her mother's death, a very common dream that she would have, but this one was different. Instead of seeing her mother take her own life she saw him, Dilandau. He had cut and scared her fragile body. The dream seemed too real for a dream. Tears welled in her eyes.

Millerna ran into the room and over to the young girl's bedside. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked immediately. Setsuna stared at the woman confused.

"Who are you and where am I?" Setsuna asked, ignoring the woman's question.

"I'm queen Millerna Aston and you're in the Asturian castle in Palas." She answered the frightened girl's question. "Now, tell me what happened? Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Setsuna studied the woman in front of her carefully. She stood there so regally, smiling gently. A smile she hadn't seen in so long.

"I…I just had a bad dream, that's all." Setsuna answered hesitantly.

"So, what's your name?" Millerna asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, folding her hands neatly over her lap.

"Setsuna, Setsuna Kimiwo." She answered and paused. "How did I get here?" Millerna smiled at the young teen.

"Allen and his men brought you here because he didn't feel that you were a threat anymore and to protect you." Setsuna was stunned. _Wow, this is surprising, blondie knight trusts me_, she thought to herself still in shock. The two women talked for hours on end.

It was a relief for Setsuna to finally have another female to speak with. On the Vione, women were scarce. The only women were maids and they were to be seen and not heard. The two young women felt like they were connecting in a strange way. Setsuna had expected Millerna to hate her for being with Ziabach, the very country that was in the process of trying to take over Asturia.

* * *

As the days passed, Setsuna learned to trust her former enemies. It was awkward for both in the beginning. Van still didn't trust her fully but he tried his best by request of Millerna.

Setsuna and Millerna became quick friends within the first few days. But days soon turned into months and as the months went on, Setsuna's belly began to grow, making it more obvious of her current state. She was, of course, in disbelief when Millerna had initially informed her of condition.

Millerna helped her through the whole nine months. She knew exactly what Setsuna was going through. She had gone through the same thing two years prior when she had her first daughter Marie. Being pregnant wasn't the most joyous experience. There were the ups and downs.

The nine months of her pregnancy seemed to pass quickly and soon she was in labor, the final struggle. Setsuna sat upright on her bed surrounded by healers, physicians and the queen herself, Millerna, who would be delivering the child.

Merle stood by Setsuna's side coaching her as Millerna had instructed. The healers stood off to the side and waited for the child to be delivered. Setsuna pushed with all her might. "Come on Setsuna! I know you can do it!" Millerna yelled at the girl, trying to encourage her to push harder. Merle held Setsuna's hand tightly, continuing to coach her. A healer wiped away the sweat from Setsuna's forehead.

"I…can't…do it…" Setsuna told Millerna panting, tears streaming down her cheeks. Millerna shot her a stern look.

"Setsuna, I know you can! You just got to believe you can!" Setsuna shook her head. She never expected labor to hurt so much. "The harder you push the less it'll hurt. Now push!" Setsuna pushed harder than before, screaming and cursing. Merle joined in on the screaming as she felt her fingers being crushed.

Millerna smiled and told her to push yet again. Setsuna clenched her eye shut and pushed once more. There was a short silence in the air that was quickly followed by the cries of the newly born child. One of the healers went over to Millerna's side and wrapped the child tightly in a warm cotton blanket.

Setsuna rested against the pillows pilled up behind her. She breathed heavily. She was exhausted. Training with Dilandau was less tiresome than giving birth. Millerna walked over to Setsuna and handed her, her newborn child. "It's a girl." She said with a smile. Setsuna cradled her newborn daughter in her arms as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She's beautiful," Setsuna breathed. "Absolutely beautiful…"

Merle sat down beside her and asked what she going to name her daughter. Setsuna wondered, she never really thought about a name. She sat there in silence wondering what her daughter's name would be. Then it hit her as she noticed the silver hairs on the infant's head. She knew the perfect name. "Her name will be…Dilandra." Merle looked at her confused.

"Why Dilandra?" She asked her simply.

"Because, she reminds me of her father." Setsuna answered as she caressed the young child's face.


	14. Ch 14: Going Back

Chapter 14: Going Back

A week had passed since the birth of Dilandra. Setsuna cradled her newly born daughter in her arms as she sat outside under a large willow tree in the courtyard enjoying the warm summer weather with Millerna and the others. Allen, Dryden and Van were mostly enjoying the temporary break from the war. Millerna and Merle sat by the small pond chatting mindless to each other. Van practiced his swordsmanship with Allen for a while until Allen quit. He was getting bored with continuously beating Van. Allen sheathed his sword and walked over towards Setsuna and the young Dilandra. He then sat down next to her and smiled.

"She's very beautiful, just like yourself." He said to her in a sweet voice. Setsuna blushed at the remark but she knew what he was doing and wasn't going to allow him to succeed. She was well aware of his infamous reputation.

"Why thank you Sir Allen Schezar." He laughed as she called him by his full title.

"How many times must I tell you to call me by just Allen?" He asked Setsuna, still smiling at her.

"Is it just me or does it look like Allen's trying to court Setsuna?" Merle asked Millerna who then looked at the couple under the tree.

"That wouldn't be too shocking." Millerna replied with a laugh to the cat girl.

* * *

Two months had passed since the birth of Dilandra. Setsuna had been on Gaea for a year and a month. It didn't feel that long to her. Time sure flies, she thought. But she did miss her home. All she could think about now was her home, Earth.

When she had left it was only the third week of the new school year. She wondered if anyone missed her or how everyone was dealing with her disappearance. She wanted to go back but she didn't want to in a way.

_Where would I go with Dilandra? I can't take her to my home. Not with my father being there. Not only would he most likely try to beat me but he would try to hit her as well. Why does this have to be so confusing and frustrating?_ Setsuna wondered mindlessly to herself as she tucked Dilandra into the cradle in her bedroom. She caressed the child's soft face before walking out onto the balcony to watch the sunset, alone.

Allen walked into her room without knocking, as usual. He made his way out onto the balcony to join her. _She's simply beautiful_, he thought to himself. Setsuna wore a deep blue, velvet dress that clung to the curves of her chest and hips gently. Setsuna was aware that he had been flirting with her and every time he did, she would refuse to respond. Her heart belonged to one man only. Even if she would never see him again, it would forever belong to him.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it," Allen stated as he moved closer to her. She simply moved away and nodded at the comment. He smiled at her, "Just like yourself." All she could do was blush. He would often make comments like that to her, but she had to be strong. She wouldn't let her heart be won over by _blondie knight_.

"Why thank you Sir Allen." She said to annoy him. She knew very well that he hated it when she called him that.

"I thought we already went through this Setsuna." He said, grinning at her. She smiled back and moved towards the railing of the balcony. The sky darkened as the sun faded into the horizon. Tiny stars lit up the sky slowly, likethousands of candles. Setsuna clutched her stomach. She felt odd. She had felt that way before but when? Her eyes widened as she found herself surrounded by thatbrillant whitepillar of light. It wasthe same lightthat brought her to this world in the first place. Allen looked on stunned and then ran towards the light but was too late, she was gone.

* * *

Setsuna awoke in her bedroom feeling dazed and confused. She sat up slowly and looked around. _Am…am I really home?_ She wondered, her eyes wide in shock. _Was it all a dream?_ She stood up and walked over to the door but was startled when a young woman with long, straight brunette hair opened it. The woman looked to be middle aged but who was she?

"Oh good you're awake Setsuna." The woman said with a smile as she walked into the room holding a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Here, you better get dressed or you'll be late for school." Her voice was kind and sweet.

"Um…who are you?" Setsuna managed to ask. The woman laughed at herself.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Naoko Mizu, I'm your family's social worker." _Social worker?_ Her family had gotten a social worker? It was shocking to Setsuna considering her father refused to speak to one.

Naoko handed Setsuna the clothes and left, shutting the door behind her quietly. As Setsuna went to undress she realized that she was wearing her deep blue dress that she wore on Gaea. _So it wasn't a dream…_ she thought with a smile, which soon faded. _Oh my God! Dilandra! She's still on Gaea!_ A feeling of fear washed over her. She would have to find a way back to Gaea and soon.

Once she had changed into her old school uniform she walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Naoko was making breakfast. Naoko turned to Setsuna and handed her a plate with a slice of buttered toast and a glass of milk. Setsuna accepted the food graciously and sat down at the table. When she finished eating she put her dishes in the sink and headed for the door.

"Oh Setsuna, here's your timetable okay." Naoko handed her a piece of paper as Setsuna left the house.

Setsuna felt awkward at school. It had been over a year since she had been there. She would be behind all of her old classmates. The first thing she did when she arrived at school was go to her old locker. Everything looked the way she had left it. She looked over her schedule and grabbed her old binders. They would do for the time being.

"Setsuna?" A familiar voice came from behind her. She turned around instantly to see the owner of the voice. "Oh my God Setsuna! You're really back!" The young teenaged brunette squealed in excitement.

"Tika! It's so good to see you again!" Setsuna hugged the girl tightly. "I missed you so much!" They both broke the hug when they heard the first bell. "What lunch do you have?" Setsuna asked quickly.

"Uh...forth, you?"

"Ditto. Meet me at the caff ok." Tika nodded and the two went their separate ways to class. It took the first two classes for Setsuna to get use to her old routine. At lunch she met up with her best friend Tika and the two girls went and sat down at a table with a few other girls their age.

"Where the fuck have you been!" Was Tika's first question but Setsuna wasn't surprised at all, she was actually expecting it. Setsuna went on to tell her and her other friends about Gaea and how she fell in love with Dilandau. She didn't tell them about her daughter. She didn't feel comfortable enough to tell them that just yet. Once she finished telling them her little tale she couldn't help but ask Tika about all that had happened when she left.


	15. Ch 15: Unexpected Sightings

Chapter 15:Unexpected Sightings

"Well, your father continued to drink and as usual refused any help until your brother Takato talked him into seeing a social worker. Both of them got the help the needed. Everyone thought you ran away from home because you talked about doing it so often. There were posters of you like everywhere in the school and in some public places like the mall and library." Setsuna sat in shock. Her brother actually tried to do something right. "Naoko-san worked wonders with your dad and brother." Setsuna looked up at her friend. "Your dad hasn't touched a drink in like four months! And Takato is almost over his drug addiction. He's still got quite a ways to go but it's a big improvement."

A small smile formed on Setsuna's face. Things were getting better on Earth. _Maybe we can be a family again,_ she thought with some hope but then she remembered about Dilandra. _How can we be a family without her, my daughter._ Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Setsuna? Is something wrong?" Tika asked her concerned. Setsuna quickly wiped away the tear and shook her head and told her no. "Are you sure?" Tika studied her friend's features carefully. She knew something was up and she was determined to find out what it was. "Let's go for a walk." Tika suggested as she stood up and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Setsuna followed her friend out of the cafeteria. When the reached the outside of the school and were alone, Tika asked her the same question again.

Setsuna sighed in defeat. She knew Tika very well and knew that she could be extremely stubborn. "Ok, fine, I'll tell ya." She looked around to find a place where she could talk to Tika in with a bit of privacy. "Follow me." Setsuna said as she walked over towards the equipment shed by the track. The two sat down on the grass beside the shed and Tika waited patiently for Setsuna to begin.

"Ok, when I went to Gaea, I uh, well, I kinda did more than fighting." Tika looked at her clueless. "I . . . I . . . um, well, I did _it_." Tika's eyes widened.

"You're-you're not a-a virgin! Oh my God Setsuna! I never thought that you! Of all people, you lost your virginity!"

"SHHHH!" Setsuna tried to hush her friend.

"Sorry! But, man…wow…this is just so weird! I was expecting to lose mine before you but I guess you beat me to it." Setsuna bit her lip.

"That's not all." Setsuna mumbled and Tika looked at her seriously. She had a feeling she knew what Setsuna was going to say. "I have a two month old daughter." Tika was left speechless.

"You're kiddin' with me aren't ya." Tika said in her sly way. Setsuna shock her head no and kept a straight face. Tika knew that Setsuna was horrible at lying, that made her realize that she was telling the truth. "Oh my God Setsuna! Well, where is she?"

"She's on Gaea in Palas Asturia" Setsuna said quietly but she knew she was in good hands. While staying with Millerna and the others, she had learned to trust them. Well most of them. Allen was the exception.

* * *

After school Setsuna walked home alone. Something didn't feel right but she didn't know what. She looked around to see if she was being followed but there was no one around. She observed her surroundings and found nothing to be out of the ordinary but she still felt there was something wrong. She quickened her pace and the first thing she did when she stepped into her home was head straight up to her room. She changed out of her blue school uniform and into a pair of blue flared jeans and a red halter top. She laid down on her bed and began to think how she would return to Gaea, return to her baby and to her love.

The following morning went as the pervious one. Naoko greeted her as soon as Setsuna stepped out of her bedroom. She walked to school and met up with Tika on the front steps. The two chatted about whatever came to mind, and then it happened. Out of the corner of her eye Setsuna saw two large pillars of light in the sky and she wasn't the only one who witnessed it either. Many of the other students stopped to watch. When the lights disappeared, two floating objects could be seen in the sky. One was obviously larger than the other and looked all too familiar to Setsuna.

"What are those things?" Tika asked as she stared at the objects in awe.

"The larger one is the floating fortress Vione and the other is the airship Crusade." Setsuna answered, her voice was a serious one.

"Whoa, what a minute! Are you saying those are the things you told me about that they have on Gaea!" Tika asked shocked. She didn't really believe her friend's story; it seemed too farfetched. Setsuna nodded as she stared at the two ships in the sky. _How did they get here?_ Was all Setsuna could think about at the time.


	16. Ch 16: Uncovering the Past

Chapter 16: Uncovering the Past

All through Setsuna's classes, she couldn't concentrate. The thought of Zaibach being so close scared her. What if they came after her, was her main thought. The day passed quickly and the two levi ships were all the talk on the news that evening.

The following morning Setsuna was woken up by Naoko. "Come on sleepy head, time to get up for school." Setsuna sat up confused. She had figured that school would have been cancelled because of the two "UFO's" that were spotted in the sky the pervious day. "Well come on Setsuna, you can't stay in bed all day." Naoko said as she placed the freshly folded school fuku on the end of the bed and left. Setsuna wearily got out of bed and dressed.

As she walked to school she could see the two floating ships in the sky and wondered what they both had planned. Would they start a war on Earth? Time could only tell. As she walked into the school she got an unusual feeling. Words couldn't describe what she felt. Setsuna then headed to her locker as usual and went straight to class.

Setsuna stayed rather quiet at lunch. Her mind was too focused on the Vione. Tika snapped Setsuna out of her daze just in time for her to listen in on her friend Ami's conversation.

"Ya well today in Calculus we had two new students which just happen to be cuties!" The girls giggled and Ami continued. "Ya and their names are Gatti and Miguel. I think they're from Europe or something." Setsuna nearly choked on her sandwich. Ami looked over at her friend confused. "Setsuna, what's wrong?" Setsuna swallowed her food and took a sip of her bottle of water.

"What did these guys look like?" she asked her in a serious tone.

"Oh um…" she paused. "Hey you see those two guys talking over there." she said as she gestured at the two teen boys. Setsuna turned and was not surprised at all. It was them, the Dragonslayers. _They're probably here after me,_ she thought to herself as studied them carefully. The two then looked over at her and she quickly turned around hoping that they didn't see her. "Hey Gatti! Miguel! Come on over!" Ami shouted to them as she waved her hand at them. Setsuna felt very panicked and her friends noticed this.

"Setsuna, what's wrong?" Tika asked concerned.

"I've gotta go." She answered as she got up and ran off.

"You can't go yet. You've got to met these guys." Setsuna turned to Ami with a serious face.

"I've already met them and I don't want to talk to them." Setsuna turned back around and left. The two boys then approached the girls.

"Hey Ami." Miguel said as he winked at her. Ami blushed slightly. "So who was that girl who just ran off?" He asked as he and Gatti sat down with the other girls.

"Oh that was Setsuna. She said she'd already met you two and that she didn't want to talk to ya ever again."

"What did you guys do to her?" Tika asked them in defense of her friend.

"We did nothing. We haven't met her before." Gatti answered.

"Hmmmm…maybe she thought you guys were someone else then." Ami remarked.

"Probably." Miguel replied.

* * *

Setsuna walked around the school alone trying to avoid the duo and anyone else from Zaibach. She knew that if they were here then the others would be too and her theory was right. She had seen at least Chesta, Dallet, Violle and Guimel. _Prefect, just fucking perfect,_ she thought to herself. Ami came up from behind her and placed her hand on Setsuna's shoulder causing her friend to jump slightly. Setsuna turned around and to her horror she saw _them_, Gatti and Miguel. 

"What the fuck do you two want?" Setsuna snarled at the two boys. Ami looked at Setsuna in shock.

"We're only following our orders Setsuna." She rolled her eyes.

"And let me guess, your orders are to kidnap me, bring me back to the Vione and force me to fight for Zaibach." Setsuna scoffed.

"Setsuna, what are you talking about?" Ami asked confused.

"Well, it's sorta like that Setsuna except all we're here to do is to bring you back." Gatti replied. Ami looked as confused as ever.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going back. Not now, not ever." They didn't react at all to her comment. They knew that she would refuse.

"Setsuna, don't make our job any harder than it already is." Miguel said to her in a sort of pleading way. The two stepped closer and Setsuna stepped back from them. As Gatti went to put his hand on her shoulder she pushed it away and ran off. The two quickly followed Setsuna and left behind a very confused Ami.

Tika walked around the corner of one of the hallways and watched Setsuna run quickly past her then she saw those two guys, Gatti and Miguel, follow shortly after. She came across Ami who was standing in the hallway confused. "What's going on?" Tika asked.

"I don't have a freaking clue." Ami answered.

* * *

Setsuna ran outside the school thinking she had lost the two. She may have lost them but she hadn't lost the other slayers who were hiding in the school. Violle came up from behind her held her arms down as he wrapped his own arms around her upper body. She trashed about hoping that it would cause him to loosen his grip but it did nothing but make him tighten it. She then sudden got a wicked idea. She kicked her leg backwards hitting him in his most sensitive area. Instantly he let go and fell to the ground, clutching onto himself. She ran back into the school not knowing why. 

Setsuna ran past be locker and noticed it open. She glanced at it and saw something she didn't want to see. Before her eyes was her old Zaibach uniform. "Oh fuck…" she breathed and quickly shut her locker. She ran back out of the school and making sure she couldn't see any of the slayers. Once she knew the coast was clear, she made a run for it. She ran as fast as her tired legs could take her. As she rounded the corner of her street she bumped into a man. She stumbled backwards then looked up to see who it was.

"A-Allen." She stuttered. He smiled down at her like he always did. Allen led her back to the levi ship Crusade where she found the rest of her friends; Van the young king, Merle his companion, the king and queen of Asturia, and the crew of the Crusade. Millerna took Setsuna to a secluded room where she found her two-month-old daughter fast asleep. A smile form on Setsuna's face as she picked up her sleeping daughter.

"I'll let you have some time alone with her." Millerna said as she left the room. Setsuna rocked the young child in her arms then layed her back down on the bed.

As she was about to sit down on the bed by her daughter, she heard the crumpling of a paper coming from her shirt pocket. She put her hand into the pocket and pulled out the paper that was neatly folded and addressed to her. _How did this get here?_ She wondered as she read it over to herself in silence. It was from Folken. In the letter he had told her to look into Gaea's history before she chooses sides.

With that thought in mind, she headed to the small library aboard the Crusade. She skimmed through numerous historical texts that talked about how Gaea came into being to the very present. As she read she found some very interesting information. She closed the book on her lap and returned to her room. She wrapped Dilandra securely in her blanket and peered thought the doorway to see if anyone was around. Lucky for her everyone was in the melef bay enjoying a meal. Setsuna escaped from the levi ship and ran home with Dilandra in her arms.

Once she was home she immediately explained everything to Naoko. She told her everything, not leaving out one single detail. It was a bit unbelievable for Naoko but it did explain quite a bit. "Naoko, please take care of Dilandra until I return ok." Naoko nodded as Setsuna handed to young child over to her. Setsuna looked at her watch and ran back to the school hoping she would make there in time before the last bell went.

Luckily for her she made it back there ten minutes before it would go. Some students were let out early and walked home or to their bus stops as Setsuna walked up the steps of the school. She went back to her locker and saw the uniform still hanging there along with a note attached.

_Setsuna,_

_If you want to come back to the Vione, you must face me in a duel after the las bell behind your school._

_Dilandau_

She grabbed the uniform and sword out of her locker. She knew what she had to do. She shut her locker and headed to the girls change room where she undressed herself and put on her black and gold armor. Memories flooded back to her as put on each piece of the uniform. Tika walked in on Setsuna as she changed and looked at her in shock.

"Setsuna, what are you doing?" She asked confused. Setsuna looked at her friend with a smile.

"I'm going back." She answered simply.

"Back where? To Zee-bach or whatever?" Setsuna nodded and smiled. "But I thought you hated them."

"I did until I found out the truth. You see, Zaibach was once a prosperous country until Asturia attacked them many years ago. The Asturians destroyed their crops and their way of life. The people of Zaibach use to be peaceful but when the Asturian nobles saw how Zaibach, a small and powerless country, was doing so well they decided to kill them off. They were just greedy bastards that wanted to be on top. Sure there was the Destiny War, but the Emperor only wanted to let the people of Gaea make their wishes and desires a reality."

Tika looked shocked but still confused. The whole Gaea thing had her confused from the start. Setsuna grabbed her belt, which had her sheathed katana attached to it, and put it on around her waist.

Confidently she walked out of the change room and down the hallway. It was almost time to meet up with Dilandau. As she walked down the halls she received numerous strange looks but she simply ignored them. She walked out to the parking lot behind the school where she saw him waiting for her along with his Dragonslayers.

"What's it going be? Them or us?" Dilandau asked her as he prepared to draw his sword.

"You." She answered him.

"Well, I don't know if I want you back traitor!" He barked at her. "But, I would be willing to let you back if you show that you're worthy in a duel." Before anymore could be said Setsuna had already drawn her sword. It had been awhile since she had fought, but she had the confidence to prove her worthiness.

Crowds of students gathered around to watch. Tika and Ami were among the crowd and could not believe their own eyes. They saw their Setsuna preparing to have a sword fight with a silver haired boy.

Both Setsuna and Dilandau got into their fighting stances. Dilandau was the first to attack but Setsuna counteracted his attack easily. Their fight raged on. Both fought to their best and without noticing it were putting on an entertaining show for the other students around.

Setsuna began to notice more hatred in his eyes as they fought. She knew that his blood red eyes were always filled with some sort of hatred but she noticed there was more. "Why do you hate me so much Dilandau?" Setsuna asked him as she blocked another one of his attacks.

"Why? First you deserted and second you went and got knocked up by that bastard Allen!" Dilandau growled as he attacked again. Setsuna let out a chuckle.

"You thought that I got knocked up by Allen! Hahahaha! I would never let him touch me the way you did." She blocked his attack and then attacked him with a powerful downward slice. "You're the one who knocked me up Dilandau!" He was left speechless. "I left Zaibach because I was confused but now that I know the history. I regret leaving." Dilandau didn't know what to say. Setsuna waited for his response that kept her off guard. Dilandau used it to his advantage. He knocked her sword out of her hand and held the tip of his own sword at her neck.

* * *

A/N: in some completely(errr...well sorta not...) off-topicish news, I have pics posted for one of my other fan fics(Alone I stand which is a dilly fic). These are just sorta of title pages I made for each chapter. You can veiws them at my livejournal. There's a link through my profile to it. 


	17. Ch 17: Separation

Chapter 17: Separation

"You did that on purpose." Dilandau growled. _How did he know?_ Setsuna wondered. "I know you could do better than that so why…why did you give up?" She looked away from him.

"Dilandau both you and I know that if I was truly fighting at my best, you would be dead." Dilandau laughed. "So, am I worthy enough to come back or not?" Her voice was emotionless. He removed his sword from her neck and sheathed it.

"Grab your sword." He ordered Setsuna as he turned his back to her. A smile tugged at her lips as she picked up her sword off of the ground and sheathed it. Tika and Ami ran up to their friend as she began to follow Dilandau.

"Setsuna! Where are you going?" Tika asked. Setsuna stopped and turned to them.

"I'm sorry you guys, but they need me." She saw the sadness in their eyes. "But hey, maybe we'll see each other in the future." Small smiles formed on their faces as both girls hugged their friend tightly.

"Setsuna, just be careful. Don't go and get yourself killed ok." Ami whispered as she loosened her hug. Both girls backed away and watched their friend walk away from them.

When Setsuna was aboard the Vione, she was led back to her old room. It's good to be back, she thought with a smile as she closed the door behind her. But her smile soon faded as she remembered about Dilandra. She couldn't leave Earth without her. Just as she was about to open the door, someone the other side did. There in front of her was Folken.

"You need not worry Setsuna. We won't leave without her." He told her in a gentle voice. "It's too late to be going out so you may retrieve her in the morning." Setsuna was ready to protest but quickly changed her mind. After Folken left Setsuna got an idea in her head. She opened her door and went across the hall hoping to find Dilandau there and of course he was.

"What do you want?" Dilandau asked as he went to put on the jacket of his armor. Setsuna smiled at him slyly.

"I just want to take you out on the town to show you how we have fun on Earth." Setsuna answered as she approached him. Dilandau rolled his eyes. The only thing he found fun was fighting in a battle. Setsuna wrapped her arms around his neck forcing his head close to hers. He knew what she was doing but didn't mind at all. Their lips pressed hard against each other's. Dilandau ran his fingers gently through her blonde locks of hair. He missed that feeling so much. It had been far too long. Setsuna broke the kiss and asked him again "So, do you want to go and have some fun or not?" He smiled wickedly back at her.

* * *

After a night a excitement, Setsuna brought Dilandau back to her home. Her father was at his AA meeting and Takato was at work. Setsuna had the house to herself, well except for Naoko who was taking care of Dilandra.

"Setsuna, who is this man?" Naoko asked sternly. "And why are you dressed like that?" Setsuna went and spoke to her in the kitchen alone where she explained to her what had happened that day and how she was going to leave for good. Once that was done and over with, Setsuna led Dilandau upstairs to her bedroom where she introduced Dilandau to his daughter.

When Setsuna awoke the next morning, she was not alone in her bed. She looked over her shoulder to look at him. She smiled as he drew her body closer to his. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, which brought back more memories from the last time they shared a bed together.

Later that morning, when both were wide-awake, Setsuna began to pack a few of her things in a bag to bring with her back to the Vione. As she packed, something unexpected had happened. Two blue pillars of light could be seen in the sky taking the Vione and the Crusade back to Gaea. Then the same thing happened in Setsuna's very own room except it happened to Dilandau. Within an instant he was gone. Taken away against his own will. Setsuna stood in her room stunned and feeling heart broken. He was gone and she was all alone.

* * *

A/N: Just one more chapter to go! I guess I should started to edit the second book, lol!


End file.
